The Storage Room
by Angel Princess Serenity1
Summary: (this story used to be called: It doesn't have a name) Andrew throws a party for Darien's Birthday and gets Serena and Darien locked into his storage room. R&R! (I am a co-author in this story)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey ya'll! I am a co-author in this story! I co-wrote it with Amber!  
(aka Lightning Angel) we had toooooooooooooooooooooo much augar,  
so bare with us. no humor in this story really.  
  
Disclaimer: AngelPS: I OWN NOTHING!  
Lightning Angel: What was my line?  
AngelPS: I do not know!  
Lightning Angel: O.o....... I own nothing.   
AngelPS: ::sqeals:: mommy's making popcorn!!!!! ::runs downstairs.::  
Lightning Angel: ^^"  
  
"So," Andrew started. "It'll be at-" he cut off as Darien walked in.  
"hey Dare!" Ken said.   
"Hey!" he said back. "What are you guys talking about?"   
"Oh, we were talking about y-" Chad was cut off my a kick.  
"We were talking about where we should go after school on Monday," said  
Andrew.  
"O.....kay." Darien replied as the girls came in. "hey Meatballhead!" he said  
as he turned around.   
"Don't call me that!" Serena shrieked.   
"Chill out." Darien said as he backed up.  
"Don't call me that then!"   
"Sorry, can't do that."   
"Why not?" she screamed turning red with anger.  
"Because until you change your hair style, you'll always be a meatballhead."  
he smiled.  
"Oooh!" Serena growled in frustration. "You're absolutely hopeless!?" She  
said turning her back to him.   
"Giving me the cold shoulder meatball head?" Darien laughed.  
"Yeah. You gotta problem with it." She growled.  
"Okay. I say you quit while you're behind Darien." said Mina.   
"Nah! I'm having fun." Darien responded.   
"Whatever." Serena snapped.   
"Are you like, PMSing Meatball head?" Darien turned his head towards  
her.  
"HOW DARE YOU!?" Amara screamed while making a fist.   
"No physical violence in the arcade!" yelled Andrew.   
"Amara, don't, he's not worth it." Said Michelle as she held her girlfriend  
back.   
"Ouch Michelle. That hurt." Darien said sarcastically.  
"Darien do you like putting people that can kick your ass into pisstivity  
mode?" Lita   
crossed her arms in front of her.  
"What the hell is pisstivity mode?" asked Darien.  
"Translation." Amara said, "Don't piss us off."  
"It's my new word." Lita said proudly.   
"Riiight." said Darien and Ken at the same time.   
"It is!" Lita screamed at Ken.  
"Okay okay!"he got out of his chair and backed away. "Lita, I beleive  
you."  
"Okay." she sat down in his seat.   
"Hey!"  
"Going into pisstivity mode."  
"Backing off now."  
"Thank you." She smiled.  
"I'm leaving." Serena announced, "I don't like to hang around this  
jerk!" She glared   
at Darien and stormed out.  
"Okay..." Andrew said, "Lay off teasing her Dare, be... get this.... nice."  
"Whatever." Darien responded. "I gotta go." And with that he stood up   
and left.  
"You'd never guess it was his birthday." said Chad.  
"It's his Birthday!?" Mina screamed. "Oh, I feel like a jerk now."  
"Me too." Amara and Lita said in unison.   
"Well," said Andrew, "You guys-" Amara glared at him "I mean girls,   
could make   
up for it at his suprise party."  
"Cool!" shrieked Mina, then she paused, "Where?"   
"Andrew's house." Answered Ken.  
"Cool." Lita smiled. "We'll be there.... Serena too."  
"Oh boy." Michelle sighed.  
"Come on!" Mina said. "She'll feel bad too!"   
"Oh, fine, I guess she will." Michelle said.  
"Yeah, we'll say we're going to watch a movie at Andrew's house"  
said Lita,   
trying to think of a way to get Serena to stay at Andrew's house.  
"Yeah, but as soon as she finds out we aren't, she'll leave." Ami  
pointed out.  
"Then we'll say he's having a party., which will be the truth."   
said Rei.  
"But it's not the whole truth." said Michelle.  
"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." said Lita.  
"Yeah, but it might hurt you." said Ami.   
"Whatever." Lita said.  
"See ya tonight guys!" Michelle said.  
"Ya, we gotta go convince Serena to come!" added Mina as she  
walked out   
the door.  
  
~~~~That Night~~~~  
  
"Come on! We were suppossed to be here 10 minutes ago."   
screamed Rei as they ran up the stairs.  
"Serena come on we've only got one more flight of stairs!"  
Screamed Lita.  
"But I'm tired." Whined Serena.   
"You're always tired!" said Rei which made Serena chase  
her up the stairs.  
"See Serena," said Rei at the top of the stairs. "You made  
it up the stairs!"   
"You're so mean Rei."  
"I never claimed to be nice." Rei snapped as she knocked  
on the door.   
Andrew opened the door, "Oh, it's just you." he sighed  
in dissapointment.  
"Nice way to make us feel welcome Andrew." said   
Lita, as they walked in.  
"So I'm taking it he's late as well." Rei stated.  
"Good conlcusion." said Andrew closing the door, where   
there were a   
whole bunch of people.   
"Who?" said Serena cluelessly.   
"um, the guest of honor.... it's a suprise." Mina stated quickly.  
"Oh! a Suprise!" Serena squealed. "I love suprises!"   
"Yeah we know." said Rei. "that's why we didn't tell you."   
Serena took a look around at the people.  
'Hi Amara, Michelle, what's up?"   
"Um.... nothing much, how about you?" said Michelle.  
"Um nothing. do you know who the guest of honor is?"  
she asked happily.  
"No." they both said at once. She looked at them suspiciously  
and then smiled.  
"Ok. if you say so." she walked away.  
"That was a little too close." whispered Amara to Michelle. She nodded  
as they watched Serena walk away.  
Andrew looked through the keyhole, "he's coming! hide!"   
Everyone hid as there was a knock at the door and everyone popped up   
and yelled suprise. Unfortunately for..... everyone, the first person Darien  
saw was Serena.  
  
A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Regis: Who wants to be a millionare?   
AngelPS: MEEEEEE!!!! BWAHAHHAAAA!!   
Lightning Angel: hehe ^^" please review  
-AngelPS 


	2. Storage Room Scene 1

A/N: AngelPS: ::sniff sniff:: THEY DO LOVE ME!  
Lightning Angel: oiy.....  
AngelPS: ::notices people are staring at her and waves::   
HI PPLS!   
Lightning Angel: Here is some more of our story, we  
hope you enjoy it.  
AngelPS: THAT'S MY LINE! ::runs away screaming::  
Lightning Angel: Sorry... she's hyper.  
  
Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING. APS: I JUST   
SPENT ALL MY MONEY! LA: I WATCHED!  
BOTH: DON'T SUE!!!  
  
"What is this?" Asked Darien, he was still looking at Serena.  
"A suprise Party, duh." said Andrew as he showed Darien in  
"My suprise party?" he asked confused.  
"Yeah, duh... Isn't it obvious?"  
"Then Why's she here?"  
"She wanted to be here."  
"No one told me WHO'S party this was," Serena glared at  
the girls.  
"It's a suprise?" said Lita nervously.  
"Whatever." Serena said walking into the bathroon and taking  
out her 'meatball' hair out and putting it in a headband. 'Ha.  
now he can't make fun of me.' she smiled and walked out of  
the bathroom.  
Mina's jaw dropped."Where'd the meatballs- I mean buns   
go?" screamed Mina.   
Darien looked back at Serena his jaw dropped.  
"Serena?" he couln't believe it.  
"Yeah that's my name don't wear it out." she laughed.   
"Wh-wh-where'd your meatballs go?"   
"I took them out, duh."  
"Wow." he sighed.  
"Wow what?"   
"Um... nothin....." he blushed a bit.   
"Whatever, she sighed, "Happy Birthday."  
"Thanks."  
Andrew turned the black lights on and the regular lights off.  
Ken turned the music on and pretty much everyone started  
to dance as Serena made her way across the room.   
"You guys are so mean." she whined  
"Like I said before, I never claimed to be nice." Rei said  
"You lied to me!"   
"No, we just didn't tell you the whole truth" said Ami.  
"I'm leaving!" she screamed.  
"That's nice leave at his birthday party, that's only the   
ultimate dis. At least stay until the party dies down." said Lita.  
"FINE!" Serena said walking away from the girls.  
"Aw shit!" Yelled Andrew. "Hey Serena I forgot to get the ice  
outta the storage room can you go get some please? My storage   
room is just down the hall."  
"Sure." Serena walked down the hall into the storage room, and  
the door slammed behind her and locked.  
"Did Andrew tell you to go get ice too?"  
"Darien?"  
"Yup."   
"Yes he did."  
"Can we say: setup?"  
"They didn't."  
"They Did."  
"Aw man I can't believe they locked me in here with you! They are  
so dead!"   
"Yeah well I wasn't exactly planning on spending my Birthday with you."  
"Me either."  
"What?"  
"I mean I wasn't.... oh forget it."  
"How long do you think they'll leave us here?"  
"I... don't know."   
"That doesn't help."  
"Ya, well, it's not like you know."  
"Shut up idiot."  
Serena started crying, but not her normal loud cry but a soft quiet cry.  
'Oh, shit.' Darien cursed, 'She really sounds hurt.'   
"I'm sorry." he whispered.  
"Yeah right." she said still crying.  
"What do you want me to do? Hop around like a bunny saying I'm sorry?"  
"No freakin' way."  
"Are you suggesting something."  
"Get a life."  
"I thought... no..... I'm pretty sure I have one."  
"Yeah well you need a new one."  
"Nice comeback."  
"Thanks."  
"I was being sarcastic."  
"Oh well you're mean."   
"That's the best you can come up with?"  
"Shut up."  
"Make me."  
"I don't like you."  
"Not my problem."  
"Grr." she punched him in the chest.  
"Ouch. What was that for?"  
"I was trying to make you shut up. Obviously it didn't work."  
"Oh shut up."  
"Now you make me."  
"Fine then I will." he said while grabbing and kissing her.  
"What the hell was that for Serena said pulling away.  
"Awh man, you didn't shut up."  
Serena stood on her toes, right in his face, "Perv."  
"At least I tried."  
"Tried what?"  
"Oh, nothing."   
  
A/n: AngelPS: I FINISHED TYPING!!!!! WOW!!!!! L.Angel:   
LOL please review and tell us what you think. 


	3. Storage Room Scene 2

A/N: APS: OMG! I TYPED SOME MORE FROM THE   
STORY!   
Lightning Angel: I'm suprised the notebook we wrote it in is   
still in one piece.   
APS: shaddup.   
Lightning Angel: Here's another chapter of our story.   
APS: Again with the stealing my lines.....   
  
Disclaimer: APS: Once again I write this disclaimer after a   
visit to the mall.....LA and I own nothing. Please dont sue   
I have no money!!!   
Lightning Angel: -_-()   
  
~Back at Andrew's~   
"It's gotten quiet lately." said Rei.   
"A little too quiet... Where's Serena and Darien?" asked   
Ami.   
"Um. hehe." Andrew laughed nervously.   
"Andrew..." chorused the girls. The closed in on the blonde.   
"Okay, okay. They're in the storage room."   
"Why?" asked Lita.   
"Because I put them there."   
"Once again, why?" she cracked her knuckles.   
Andrew gulped, "I have a plan."   
"And that would be?" asked Mina as she stared at him,   
looking very intimadating.   
Andrew told them to come closer as he told the plan.   
After a few minutes, he finished.   
"Oh." they said in unison.   
"Isn't it great?!" He smiled.   
"No... why didn't you tell us, we could have plan it with you."   
said Mina.   
"Well if this doesn't work, then you can help me with the next   
one."   
"Deal." Mina and Andrew shook hands.   
  
~Back in the Storage Room~   
  
"You're mean Darien."   
"I tried to shut you up okay?"   
The storage room was totally silent.   
"Darien, out of all the ways to shut me up, why'd you kiss me?"   
Serena asked in confusion.   
"It seemed like a good idea at the time."   
"Are you saying it's not a good idea any more?"   
"YesnoIdon'tknowmaybe? Wait... why?" Darien asked skeptically.   
Serena blushed. "Just asking."   
"Uh-huh." he said sarcastically.   
Serena punched him really lightly, "Shut up."   
"Are you hitting on me?"   
"No, I'm hitting you."   
"What's the difference?"   
"There's a BIG difference."   
"And that is?"   
"Okay. For example, if I was hitting on you, I'd do this," She   
kissed him then pulled away. "But, since I was hitting you, I get   
to do this." She upper cutted him in the gut.   
Darien stumbled backwards. After a few seconds of recovering   
he stood up straight.   
"That was uncalled for."   
"No, that was the difference."   
"I think I like the hitting on me part better." he mumbled.   
"What was that Darien?"   
"Huh? Oh, um.. nothing."   
"No, you said something, what was it?"   
"Can we just drop the subject?"   
"Not until you tell me what you said!" Serena retorted.   
"Nope." he shook his head.   
"Why!?" Serena whined.   
"Cause you're just so damn cute when you're mad." he muttered   
under his breath.   
"What?!"   
"Nothing"   
"DARIEN! Will ya Stop with the 'nothing..' already!"   
"Nope."   
"Grrr..."   
"Stop growling."   
"Why should I?" Serena asked putting a hand on her hip.   
"Cause I said so."   
"Like that counts towards anything."   
"Uh...."   
"Good comeback" Serena rolled her eyes.   
"Thanks."   
"You're not welcome."   
"Gee.. I feel so special." Darien retored sarcastically.   
"You should."   
"Why?"   
"Nevermind..." She blushed.   
"Fine, be that way."   
"Fine then I will."   
"What way are you going to be?" he asked.   
"Why don't you tell me." she replied.   
"I thought my opinion didn't count."   
"It doesn't."   
"Then why'd you ask?"   
"I don't know."   
"Good reason." Darien rolled his eyes.   
"I know isn't it!?" Serena said with fake enthusiasm.   
"Man are you ditzy."   
"Hey! That's mean, you better make up for that."   
"How?"   
"You figure it out."   
"Gee Serena, you're helpful."   
"Thanks. Aren't I though?"   
"No."   
"That makes two."   
"What?"   
"That's two insults that you have to make up for." she explained.   
"What?! I don't know how."   
"Darien. Do we have to go through this again?"   
"At least a hint."   
"Well... why should I give you a hint?" she asked skeptically.   
"I.. um.... please?"   
"Wow! You know what please means?"   
"Yeah." He said.   
"Amazing."   
"Shut up Serena!"   
"Why should I?"   
"Because if you don't. I'll make you."   
"I dare you."   
"I accept that dare." he slipped his arms around her waist, pulled   
her close and kissed her.   
  
To be continued........   
  
A/n: APS: dun dun dun DUN! I FINISHED TYPING! AND I DONT FEEL GOOD! Lightning Angel: O.o;;;;;;   
Lightning Angel: Please Review! APS: would you quit stealing my lines! Gosh.... 


	4. Storage Room Scene 3

A/n: AngelPS: Two words to the anonymous reviewer (you SHOULD know who you are) I UPDATED! :-P NYAH I found the goshdamn notebook when i cleaned my room... ^^() I cleaned my room a LOT but i reorganized... (that says a lot about dun it?) ^^() ANYWAYS Lightning Angel is at hooooome... with another one of our stories, forcing herself to write and *I* am going to shut up and let you read our finally updated goshdamn story.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Sailormoon goshdamnit (that's my word today XD)  
  
Serena put her arms around Darien's neck and pulled him closer.  
She moaned softly into his mouth, to her dismay, and his grip   
around her waist tightened.  
They continues locked in their kidd for a few more minutes and  
when they stopped they stayed in each other's embrace.  
"Darien, aren't we supossed to hate each other?"  
"Supossed to, so now what..."  
"I don't KNOW, we could always just pretend this never happened."  
"That's good... except I'd probably die without you now."  
"Aw how sweet."  
"So are you."  
"Thanks," she blushed  
"You're welcome" he kissed her cheek.  
"Well," Serena said, "what am I going to tell the girls?"  
"It doesn't matter what you tell them."  
Serena rested her head on his shoulder. "So what if I tell them you  
made out with me."  
"THAT!... er... I don't think they're ready for that."   
"Okay, well then what shall I tell them" Serena lifted her head and  
looked at him.  
"How about nothing, just let them guess."  
"That I can't do."  
"Well, why not?"  
"Do you know what Lita will think?" he shook his head at her, "Let me  
put it this way, it would be farther... way farther than we went."  
"That bad..."  
"She'd take me to the doctor and everything. Then..."  
"Then..?" he looked at her curiously.  
"She'd probably kick your ass."  
"Then I'll just tell them what happened."  
"Then she'll definately kick your ass."  
Darien sighed in exasperation, "Is there anyway to avoid the ass kicking?"  
"Have Ken take it for you. She wont beat him too bad." She said in a way  
which you couldn't tell if she was sarcastic or not.  
"That's a no then."  
"You figure it out then."  
"Alright I will." he replied.  
***A few minutes later***  
"Think of anything yet?"  
"Nope."  
"okay..."  
"I give up for now!"   
"K." she replied "Why?"  
"I can't think of anything, so I'm not gonna worry about it until we get out  
of here."  
"When do you think that will be?" she asked.  
"I dunno."  
"Oh."  
"And I dun' care." he pulled her over to him and into a kiss. The door to the  
storage room opened and Lita and the other girls walked in to see Darien   
and Serena liplocked.  
"Oh... My...." Amie suttered as Rei and Mina held Lita back. "Let me go damnit,  
i'm gonna kick his ass outta' Tokyo!" Lita screamed.  
Darien and Serena immediately broke the kiss and Serena stepped in front of  
Darien.  
"You lay one hand on him and I'll never speak to you again." Serena snapped.  
"What's with the change of heart?" Lita asked confusedly.  
"I...I...I..."  
"Exactly what happened in here?" Mina asked.  
"Hehe..." Serena giggled slightly  
"Nothing!" Darien and Serena both yelled at the same time.  
  
\MIGHT be the end if no one cares... which they prolly dun/  
A/n: AngelPS: ITS A PHOBIA! EVERYTIME I GET FINISHED WRITING A CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY I DON'T FEEL GOOD! It's 8 o'clock, I SHOULD FEEL GOOD GOSHDAMNIT! Uh... ^^() lemme' try this again. Hi I'm AngelPS and I'm a sick-after-writing-phobic... now wait... uh... hi I'm Tye... no wrong again... uh... HI! I'm AngelPS... *one of AngelPS's Muses*: HERE'S A HINT IT DOESN'T START WITH HI! AngelPS: Oh... oh yeah! Hey, thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW!  
3,  
AngelPS and L.Angel 


End file.
